


I'm never leaving again

by GhostyTheWriter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Happy Ending, M/M, Mentions of Death, One Shot, Promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:56:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostyTheWriter/pseuds/GhostyTheWriter
Summary: Lance has a brush with death which inspires Keith to tell Lance how he feels and what he means to the team. Mostly wrote this because I thought the season was lacking in true angst and feeling punishment.





	I'm never leaving again

**Author's Note:**

> Literally watched the season and said, "I've cried at angst fanfic, this is just lame compared to some 13 year olds writing." No tears shed, I didn't even realize Lance had died till like later. Anyways heres my lame attempt at a better angst filled story while favoring my ship lol. Also no lotor because we die like men, lotor isn't needed for angst.

The battle had been going fine, great in fact. The lions were on top of their game and the blade was fighting flawlessly. 

Lance was switching between a gun and a sword, taking enemies down like flies. Keith laughed as he saw Galra soldiers come for him only to get taken down easily. 

Then one who Lance thought was down for sure got up and stabbed Lance through the middle. His vibrant smile turned to a lifeless gaping, his glimmering eyes dulled as he dropped to his knees. He looked down almost in shock, no being able to comprehend the fact that a blade was sticking through his body. 

The blue and red lion roared when Lance dropped down. Hunk had blasted the Galra solider, effectively killing her with his canon gun. 

“LANCE!” Keith screamed as he ran towards Lance. Lance had become his right-hand man, the guy he leaned on, the guy he turned to for help. He loved Lance, he loved how Lance was able to joke and make anything better, he loved how Lance smiled. Keith really did love Lance.

“Lance.” Keith said as he pulled Lance into his lap, carefully minding the sword in his middle. “Lance you have to stay with me, PLEASE LANCE!” Keith screamed as Lance’s eyes danced between here and there.

“I’m sorry Keith,” Lance huffed out, “I really like you, oh fuck it, I love you.” Lance smiled as he closed his eyes, his hand dropping from where the sword stuck out. 

“LANCE!” Keith wailed, trying to shake Lance awake, “Lance, I need you.” Keith said with a throat full of tears. “Please don’t leave me.” Keith said as he bowed, his and Lance’s foreheads touching. 

After that everything was a blur, nothing made sense. It was all just numbers and figures for the next few days.

Lance was in a healing pod, looking pale and cold in that stupid thing. A doctor from one of the planets the liberated was able to stabilize Lance, but all that meant nothing if he would never wake up. 

Keith had spent those days camped out in front of the tubes. Coran visited the most, constantly checking for updates and signs of healing. But mostly Coran wanted to see his boy, his boy who brought him so much joy. He thought he would never really meet anyone like Lance again, and if he died he would have lost his closest thing to a son. 

Hunk visited, he was devastated but he could see something was off in Keith, it was apparent, but it was still hard to address.

“Keith, I don’t know if Lance will ever wake up, and if he does we don’t know how he’s going to be. I know you don’t want to think about it, I don’t want to think about it. But we all have to be prepared man.”

Keith huffed, the bags under his eyes suddenly feeling a lot heavier. “I just wanted him to know he was special. I never got to tell him because I was too scared of how he would react, but now I hate myself for holding back.” Keith said as a tear fell down his pale cheek. 

“No one ever said being a paladin would be easy, no one said it would be this hard either.” Hunk said as he sat down, laying his head in his big hands. “I can’t imagine my life without him, but I think having him come back and not be like himself would be worse.” Hunk started to cry, letting the pain behind his eyes escape.

“I don’t care what anyone says, I’ll die before I give up on him. Shiro always said I was stubborn and I know I am because if I wasn’t I wouldn’t be sitting here for three days waiting to tell Lance how much he means to me.” Keith said looking up at Lance’s motionless face. 

Keith was now screaming, “How can I forgive myself when his last words were an apology and a confession! How can I forgive myself knowing I could have helped him?” Keith could hardly speak with how much sobbing. 

All while this was happening, Lance was semi-conscious, being able to hear and form small thoughts.

Hearing Keith cry with Hunk gave Lance the greatest jump in brain activity. He wanted to tell them it would be okay, even if they lost him. They would have amazing leadership from Allura, Shiro, and Keith. They would have support from Pidge, Hunk, and Coran, not to mention every planet freed by them. 

Mostly he wanted to scream out, “I love you.” To everyone, he wanted every single teammate to know how much they meant to him. 

When Keith and Hunk both saw the brain scan jump they immediately called out for Coran. Screaming for him to come and check, to make sure their eyes didn’t deceive them. 

Coran checked the scans eagerly, smiling with joy when he saw a spike in Lance’s frontal lobes and temporal lobes. 

After that Shiro finally managed to convince Keith to go to sleep and let them all go on a rotate watching the pod. They had assured him they would get him the minute Lance showed any sign of waking up.

Keith as eating food goo in silence, checking on updates from planets resource maintenance and control forms. Suddenly Pidge busted in the room looking out of breath, their legs could only carry them so fast and for so long. 

All they had to say was “Lance” and Keith was on his feet, sprinting for the healing pods. He ran so fast he practically left Pidge in the dust.

When the doors swooshed open Keith came eye to eye with the tube holding Lance. Across the room the pod door slid open and Lance came falling out into Coran’s and Hunk’s arms. Both of them were crying tears of joy as the lanky boy laid barely conscious in their arms. 

The amount of joy and excitement and passion was immeasurable when Keith called out, “Lance!”

He ran down the stairs and found Lance finally opening his bright blue eyes to the world again. Finally everyone was joined around him, staring at his finally living face. 

“Lance-” Keith began, but Lance cut him off with a caressing hand. 

“I could hear everything in the tube Keith, you didn’t have to say it for me to know. Thank you, I-I” Lance began to stutter before he began crying, “I’m glad to have you Keith.” 

That night Keith almost went to bed by the pods before remembering Lance was back, Lance was okay, Lance was Lance. 

As Keith turned to go to his actual bed he saw Lance in the lounge. He was just sitting there flipping through pictures he had taken, a lot were of the team, not him as Keith had expected long ago. Looking back he couldn’t believe how dull he thought Lance was, he just didn’t understand or even begin to understand Lance. 

“You take great photo’s, you should be a photographer when we get back to Earth.” Keith said taking a seat next to Lance.

“What want the red lion all to yourself.” Lance laughed, in the past Keith might of thought that was a jab, but now he knew better. 

“Don’t worry, I know she has a favorite child.” Keith smiled back at Lance.

Lance turned and leaned on Keith’s shoulder, resting his head in the nest of black hair. “You know I almost left the team. One night when Shiro came back. I went to leave and tell Blue to never tell anyone where I went. She was so upset she started to roar, she wouldn’t stop till I put my bag down and told her I’d stay. I tried with Red too, but she took a more direct approach of shoving me to the ground with her nose.” Lance laughed remembering her growl as she tried to keep her cub with her.

Keith turned so he was looking down at Lance, “You didn’t tell anyone you were leaving?” Keith asked, shocked and hurt. “Do you know what it would have done to the team if you just left? We would have been devastated, we would have done everything to find you. I would have done everything!” Keith said while flaing his hands around. 

“I thought it would be best if I left, I know you tried to reassure me and all, but come on Keith, out of all of us I’m the weakest link.” Lance said flicking through the pictures, landing on one of all the teammates but Lance deep in battle, all looking glorious through the flames and smoke. 

“Then I must be the worst.” Keith said, Lance quickly lifted his head and turned to Keith.

“WHAT?”

Keith frustrated slammed his fist on the table, “You came to me for guidance and all I did was lead you closer to leaving! How am I a better leader than you? Huh? How do you think you’re the weakest link when I can’t even keep my team together? I almost let you! You Lance! You, the man I’ve grown to love walk away because you felt like you weren’t needed! Hell I would have built a new Lion if it meant keeping you with us!” Keith yelled with tears running down his cheeks.

He turned and saw Lance looking stunned, crystal blue eyes going wide with surprise and adoration.

“Keith.” Lance said slowly, carefully he wrapped his long arms around Keith, letting him collapse into his torso.

“I thought I lost you.” Keith sobbed so loudly it echoed through the lounge. “I thought you were dead.” He gripped Lance’s hair and hoodie while he cried into his neck. 

Lance carefully winded his fingers through Keith’s jet-black hair while running a hand down his back. “Don’t cry, it’s okay, I’m here, I’m here.” Lance whispered into his ear.

“You don’t know how wonderful you are. I need you Lance.” Keith said still hiding in Lance’s shoulder, afraid of his face. 

“Which is why I’ll never leave.” Lance said in a light breathy voice that swept Keith off his feet. “I mean what would the team do without me?” Lance laughed as he leaned his head into Keith’s. “I’m never leaving again.”


End file.
